


Kiss of Darkness

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Immortal Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Rise of Voldemort, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Diary, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry Potter belongs to Tom Riddle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing this idea out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pic for this fic, thanks again sweetie.  
> pic by Wasserspiegel
> 
> http://wasserspiegel.deviantart.com/art/Tom-with-Harry-in-his-arm-693372214

“Please help.” The green eyed teen begged the ice blue eyes of the older teen looked down at the boy as he bent down to pick up the boy’s wand. “Tom please she dying!” Tilting his head at the tears rolling down the 12-year-old’s cheeks as he cradled the red headed girl in his arms, Tom reached out and pressed his thumb to the lightning bolt scar on the boy’s forehead and watched the boy hiss and flinched “W-What are you doing?” Harry asked as Tom held his hand as if the touch of the scar burnt his fingers. He felt it another piece of his soul trapped in the scar, but his soul has merged with child’s soul.  
“She is already dead Harry; there is nothing you can do to save her.” Tom told him, the boy sobbed as he shook his head as more blobs of tears roll down his face.

He had the boy’s wand in his hand he had the power in the tips of his fingers to kill him with a quick flick of the wrist and the flash of green light. But he thinks he had another idea something much better than just killing him, all that power waiting to be freed. To turn the Golden child of the light to the Prince of Darkness “NO-NO you have to help her!” He begged again.  
“Harry there is nothing I can do; she died so I may live.” Those tears stopped but green orbs shimmered. “It was the diary pouring her heart and soul out into the book about her brothers picking on her, and her mother planning out her future for her with the great Harry Potter. It was so easy to tell her what she wanted to hear, the more she poured her soul to me the stronger I got.” Harry pulled away from Ginny’s lifeless form and placed her gently on the ground and looked around for his wand. “Looking for this?” Tom asked, holding up the boy’s wand he smiled.  
“Why- why are you doing this?”  
“Why? Haven’t you figured it’s out yet?” He asked,  
“I am the man who plagues your dreams.” The older teen grinned at him; Harry frowned and shook his head shivering from the cold in the chamber. “I am Lord Voldemort!” He yelled out, but Harry just frowned at him as he teen.  
“Only my uncle plagues my dreams, you don’t,” Harry told him, with a dull tone to his voice. Tom stopped smiled and scratched his head with Harry’s wand, he didn’t know what to say to that he had thought that he would least be in the boy’s dreams.  
“Your uncle scares you more than me?” He feels like he is going off topic, the red headed girl is lying dead between them and he has the boy’s wand.  
“You haven’t had to live with him for 11 years,” Harry muttered, Tom tilted his head and kept the wand pointed at the teen as he walked over to him. 

He stepped over Ginny’s body pushing the tip of Harry’s wand into the boy’s shoulder; Harry looked up at him to see the pale silvery blue eyes seeing the red ring around his eyes as he looks down at him as if he was trying to read the teen. “Your friend lies dead behind me; I have drained her soul her very life force. I have killed your parents and tried to kill you twice, but you fear a muggle man?” He asked, Harry, looked at him and nodded.  
“Yes.” Tom reached out and touched his face again, this time catching the tears that now fell. He saw Harry’s memories in a flash. “Why haven’t you killed me?”  
“Oh, I have something else planned for you my sweet child.” He grinned “Look at you, your just a child with the weight of the world on your shoulders. You’re exhausted from trying to be what people want you to be, poor boy Dumbledore has planned your life for you.” He reached out and stroked the boy’s cheek; Harry closed his eyes and leant into the warm hand. Tom smiled at how easy this seems to have the boy under his spell. He moved the wand boy’s temples as he leant in and kissed him on the forehead. “Obliviate.” 

Green eyes widen as a white mist covered his eyes before going back to green and then the teen passed out, Tom caught him and hummed as he looked down into his face. Chuckling to himself he picked up the boy just as he saw Dumbledore enters the chamber. The older wizard stopped and almost tripped over himself as he sees Tom Riddle stood there holding the unconscious teen in his arm and a dead girl on the floor. “T-Tom.” The old man whispered as Severus and McGonagall stood there watching in horror.  
“Professor how nice to see you.” He told him  
“Put Harry down Tom,” Dumbledore asked,  
“Oh, I don’t think so.” He chuckled and then disapparate from the chamber with Harry Potter in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore dropped to his knees, as the chamber become eerily quiet. He watched as McGonagall rush over to the girl lying in a pool of water and tried to wake her but the moment she touched her hand and flinched at how cold she was. “Oh Albus, she cold.” She gasped as she pressed her hands to her mouth. Severus moved passed the old wizard and knelt on the other side of Ginny he waved his wand over the still form to the 11-year-old and frowned. He then placed a hand on the girl’s eyes and closed them.  
“I’m sorry Minerva; there isn’t anything we can do.” He told her, the witch let out a sob as she looked down at one of her Lions. 

The white haired wizard was numb and cold and still on his knees staring at the spot where the Dark Lord once stood with Harry Potter. What was he going to do he would be forced to step down once the board find out that a student is dead and one is missing. He stood up slowly his knees hurting from them hitting the floor as he moved over to McGonagall and Severus and looked down at the girl laying there. “What are we going to do?” The witch asked,  
“We take her up with us and say the Basilisk her and H-Harry…” He stopped and frowned as he pulled his glasses into his hands and cleaned them “We say Harry Potter came down here to save her but due to the old foundation it killed him and the Basilisk.”   
“Albus we can’t say that? We have to rescue him!” McGonagall yelled at him  
“She right as much as I dislike Potter, there is a chance that he is still alive that boy hasn’t killed him. We should just say another student has killed the girl and kidnapped Harry Potter.”   
“And blacken your name?” Dumbledore snaps at him, Severus frowned at him “Didn’t you see the robes? That boy was wearing Slytherin colours if it gets out that a student or a Death Eater…”  
“What about Harry!” McGonagall asked she didn’t want to lose another one of her Lions.  
“I will think of something better to say, Minerva please go and get us some help.” 

The Witch rushes out of the chamber in distress Dumbledore shook his head and turned to Severus “You have to find him!” He hisses at him. The potion master looked up at him with wide eyes   
“How am I going to do that?” He asked he had no idea who this Tom before he doesn’t know where to begin to look for him.  
“That is Voldemort and he has gotten his hand on my wep…on Harry.” He growled at himself, Severus blinked and looked down at the dairy laying by the red head’s body. Dumbledore picked up the diary and waved it at him “This-This is where he hid a piece of his soul a Horcrux and he used his silly girl to open the chamber to free Tom Riddle and now he had Harry…” He stopped and looked far off as if was seeing something Severus couldn’t “…His last Horcrux.” He whispered.  
“What? Potter is his Horcrux?” Dumbledore’s blues eyes become unclouded and looked towards the dark eyes of the potion master. Reaching out and grabbed Severus’ robes he pulled him close and snarled at him   
“Find where Tom has gone with Harry, I don’t care what you do to being me backs that boy alive but does it!” He let Snape go. 

Later…  
It was the early hours of the morning before he returned to his chambers, the Weasley come to see their injured child and learnt about the death of their only daughter. Dumbledore had told them that the Harry Potter was injured badly and was taken to St Mongos and the healers didn’t want anyone to see him. It is a good lie but soon people will start to ask questions on when they can see him if not the Weasley’s then the Ministry will. Feeling weary Severus walked into his chambers and locked the door heading for his whisky when he spotted the young man stood by his fire place. “Expelliarmus.” The young man said, with a flick of a wand and Snape’s wand was thrown out of his hand.

Smiling the blue eyes teen light the fire place up with a tap of the wand lightening up the room before stepping into the light. “Severus Snape, while stuck in your private chambers I learnt a couple of things, one you are a skilled potion master and two you are one of my followers…or are you too busy kissing Dumbledore’s arse these days?” He asked as he twisted the tip of his wand into his finger.   
“My Lord…” Tom put his hand up to stop him from talking,   
“I will spare your life if you help me.” Snape nodded and watched as the young wizard pointed the potion master’s bed room. “In there is my pet he is sleeping, I have Obliviate of everything and I need somewhere for me and him to hid from Dumbledore and his dogs.”   
“Of course my lord, I know the perfect place. But may I ask one question?” Severus asked Tom nodded as he took the fire whisky from the man’s hand.   
“Why Obliviate him?” He asked   
“Ah yes a good question, my poor pet has been abused by his Muggle family and by Dumbledore. I saw it in his head the memories or those creeping back. A fresh start is what my boy need, which leads me to another favour to ask, because of his core he will undo the Obliviate I need something that will last.” Severus frowned and looked towards his bed room where the teen has curled up a sleep on the bed. “Make him believe that he needs me.”


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later…  
The street was quiet the night had cast an eerie quiet calm, families were nestled safely behind their front doors believe themselves safe from the darkness outside. A tall figure walks towards Number 4 of Privet Drive, pointing his wand at the door he flung it open. It snapped off its frame and into the hallway, there was a scream from inside the house as the tall figure entered the building helping a small figure inside thought the mess of the hall way. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?” Came the yell from a large man, the tall hooded figure raised his hand and flicked the wand at him and watched him be thrown into the living room.

The man knew a Vernon Dursley flew into the room and fell onto the coffee table; it crumbled under his weight leaving glass and popcorn everywhere. A tall horse face woman screamed as she tried to run for the phone. But she was quickly dragged back to the centre of the living room along with a baby whale size boy. Vernon groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor or at the very least tried to, he looked like a turtle stuck on his bag as he wiggled and wobbled on the floor. “Who-who are you?” The dark haired woman snivels at them “Y-Your hear because of the boy’s injuries aren’t you?” She was so scared of being sound out that they were perfect that she began to pale.   
“In a manner of speaking.” The tall hooded figure said as he pulled the hood off his head to show the young face of Tom Riddle.   
“You’re just a boy?” Petunia said,  
“To you, I am a boy, but to many others I am master.” He grinned as he gently took the hood down from the smaller boy. He smiled down at the dark green eyes that looked up at him “My little snake are you ready?” He asked him. The boy nodded as he took out his wand and held it in his hand.

Moving to the side Tom stood next to the dark haired boy “Boy!” Vernon snarled when he saw his nephew. The green eyed boy frowned as he looked up at Tom who had a blank face but his blue eyes have turned red once again.   
“Does he know me?” Harry asked the older teen,   
“These are the people who damage your memory, made you forget who you really are.” Tom purred at him, Harry turned around and looked at them “They aren’t you family Harry, they only take you in because they are being paid to. They don’t love you like I do.”   
“What are you playing at Freak if you and your freaky friend don’t stop this now I take the belt to your head!” Vernon snarled, Harry’s frown deepens as he raised his wand and pointed it leave at the fat man’s nose.   
“That’s it my little snake; see the world would be a better place without child abusers like him.” He purred as he pled his hand on Harry’s shoulders. 

“Crucio.” The boy whispered, the fat man jerk violently “Crucio.” He said a little louder and the man let out a cry of pain.  
“You need to feel hate towards this man to make him hurt,” Tom said, he grinned as he looked upon the other two and licked his lips as his snake took his revenge on them.   
“Cruci…”   
“You little rat!” Vernon snarled as he flung himself forward at the boy, Harry gasped as he fell onto his backside and scrambled back as the purple face man came towards him spitting in anger.  
“Avada Kedavra!” Harry yelled Vernon stopped in middle motion his eyes wide as they want glasses with a green light. The room was quiet as they waited for something to happen, Harry was breathing heavily when fat man fell onto his side.  
“VERNON!” The horse face woman sobbed as she draped herself over his body “You demon child!” She screamed at Harry.   
“Avada Kendavra,” Tom said, she let out a scream and drops onto Vernon’s large stomach leaving the baby whale to scream as he backs himself into the corner knocking over the TV. “Obliviate.” He says to the boy and watches him slump against the wall in a daze. “Time to leave love,” Tom said as he helped Harry stand.

The teen stood up and blinked as he looked at the two dead people before him “Did I good?” Harry asked softly, Tom turned to him and smiled as he bent down and kissed his forehead as they walked out the house.   
“I am so proud of you love.” Tom purred, he and Harry walked out of the of the garden and then disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore stood in the Muggle house, he has wards placed around the house but the problem was the wards only told him if magic was used in the house. Now he wished he had put the full wards on the house then he wouldn’t be stood there looking at the two dead bodies before him. The large man was on his front his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open, while a thing horse face woman was laying over him. Her eyes were wide like the fat man but her face didn’t look like she was in pain. 

He heard a whimper and looked up and sees the large boy huddled in the corner, Severus pulled the whale like boy out of the corner and got him to sit down on the sofa and began to check out. “What’s wrong with him?” Dumbledore asked.  
“He’s fine but he has been Obliviate.” The potion master told the headmaster,  
“Can you get anything out of him?” He asked the potion master put the teen into a deep sleep before standing up and watching the white haired wizard as he walked around the life forms of Harry’s Aunt and Uncle as they lay on top of each other. “Why would he killed the boy’s Aunt and Uncle but leave this…boy alive?” He asked,  
“It was a test,” Dumbledore said as he stood up, he pressed is hand to his mouth and looked around the room. “The large man’s face is contorted in pain show that the person who is doing this is either angry or has never used the killing curse before. He is going to turn Harry into; this was a test to see if he could kill someone he knows. To murder the man who had hurt him.” Snape turned and looked at him with a frown.  
“What do you mean to hurt him? Dumbledore you told me Potter was a treated as if he was a prince?” The old man looked at him with a frown “Albus did you knowingly place a child in a home where he has been abused?” He asked him, he felt sick to his stomach he had this boy in his class for two years and he did nothing. 

He saw nothing because he didn’t want to see anything, just because this boy was James Potter’s child…What did this man do to that child… he wondered to himself. He hears the old wizard talking to him “Severus it was for…”  
“If you tell me it was for the greater good then I will kill you!” He snarled as he marched out the house and to see Madeye Moody to appear “You deal with the monster!” He snarled as he disappeared from sight leaving Dumbledore to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile…  
Tom smiled as he sat in the chair by the fire place, his precious Harry is curled up on his lap with his head resting on the Dark Lord’s shoulder as he slept. “Poor thing he’s tired out,” Tom said as he looked up to see a blonde man sit a cross from him. Lucius kept looking him up and down as if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, it had been a couple of days since Severus bought Tom Riddle aka The Dark Lord to his home and Harry Potter. Had he known what the Dairy could do he might have been more careful with whom he gave it to.  
“It’s already in the prophet that the Potter’s Muggle family have been killed,” Lucius said, as he sipped his whisky. Tom hummed as looked at his own glass of whisky in his other hand he grinned as Harry made a little noise in his sleep.  
“Good,” Tom said as he took a sip.  
“What is your plans my Lord with Potter.” Bright blue eyes look up at him and it sent chills down the blonde spine, those blue eyes scary him more than the red ones that haunt his dreams.  
“His name from now on his Harry Riddle, he is my queen to my king. Right now he is in too much of fragile state to take his place by my side. He will not be returning to Hogwarts I don’t want Dumblefuck getting his hands on him. You will make sure he can be home school say he slipped pass the net when it came his time for his letter and he was stuck with abuses muggles.” The blonde raised an eye brow,  
“He was stuck with abuses muggles.” Luicus points out; Tom chuckled as he rubbed his thumb over the teen’s hip.


End file.
